


Согласно правилам приличия

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: написано по заявке: «Гельбус в стиле чериков»





	Согласно правилам приличия

— Давно не виделись, мой друг. — Геллерт проникает сквозь любые барьеры так же непринуждённо как летний ветер.  
  
— Да уж, давно. — Вздыхает Альбус, выпрямляясь в кресле за столом. — А я был уверен, что надежно защитил свою школу от тебя.  
  
— Да брось, разве ты не рад мне?   
  
— Как раз пытаюсь определиться, чего мне больше хочется — выставить тебя отсюда или же проявить истинное гостеприимство и пригласить на чай. — Альбус взмахивает палочкой и на столе перед ним появляется небольшой чайник и пара чашек.  
  
— Рад, что ты решил всё-таки не прогонять меня. — Геллерт ловко садится на край стола и потягивается за чашкой. — Ты наверное понял, что я пришел сюда не просто так?  
  
— Ты никогда не любил терять времени понапрасну. — Альбусу почему-то хочется улыбнуться. Просто так. От нахлынувших воспоминаний.  
  
— Да. Я хотел попросить тебя присоединиться к моему движению. Да-да, в очередной раз. — Улыбается Геллерт. Его улыбка такая же пленительная, как и прежде.  
  
— Зря стараешься. Или ты придумал очередной тезис, чтобы попробовать меня уговорить?  
  
— Ещё бы! — Геллерт ставит на стол свою чашку и придвигается ближе. — А теперь представь, что будет, если завтра начнётся война? Мы же можем предотвратить всё это, спасти столько жизней! Это в наших силах. Мы можем видеть будущее, мы можем делать то, что не могут делать они! Стоит только выйти из тени, чтобы положить конец этой бессмысленной ярмарке тщеславия...  
  
— Геллерт, это звучит действительно убедительно, — кивает Альбус, — но, вмешиваясь в это мы сами себя подвергнем опасности. И вот мы снова пришли к тому, чем заканчиваем каждый наш спор. Прости, но я действительно не могу. Мне нужно помочь найти свой путь всем этим детям.  
  
— Ты всегда думаешь о них больше, чем обо мне... — Геллерт знает, что каждый раз его поддельная обида задевает Альбуса.  
  
— Прости, но я — директор школы, а это возлагает некоторую ответственность. Я не могу.  
  
— Что же мне делать с тобой? — Вопрошает Геллерт, слезая со стола.  
  
— Приходить на чай, разумеется. — Альбус не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
— Что мне ещё остаётся? — Вздыхает Геллерт. — Конечно же я приду. И завтра, и послезавтра...  
  
— О, просто приходи. Ты знаешь, что я всегда рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Но хочешь меня выставить? — Усмехается Геллерт.  
  
— Да брось, — Альбус подпирает подбородок рукой, — это всё ради приличия, своего рода ритуал.  
  
— Интересные у тебя традиции, — Геллерт незаметно подкрадывается и легко целует Альбуса в щёку, — прошу меня простить, дела революции...  
  
— Возвращайся к ужину! — Буднично добавляет Альбус, убирая чайник взмахом палочки и снова погружаясь в работу.  
  
— Куда я денусь. — Смеется Геллерт и покидает кабинет так же внезапно, как и появился.


End file.
